Stiles, un nouveau départ
by chacra
Summary: Après le Nogitsune, Stiles prend sa vie en main et part sur les conseils de Deaton en Ecosse. Attention cette histoire est un yaoi! alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne cliquer pas!


**Stiles, un nouveau départ.**

La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements, il grogne et râle de plaisir, sa prostate est pilonnée et ne lui donne aucun répit face au plaisir montant, et il sait qu'il va jouir sans même se masturber. Un puissant coup de rein et sa vision se trouble et l'univers semble exploser derrière ses paupières, un cri étranglé lui est arraché alors qu'il jouit sur les draps, laissant son compagnon continuer de s'enfoncer en lui à la recherche de son orgasme. Plusieurs va et vient puissant et enfin son amant jouit en lui, le marquant comme sien et le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Essoufflé et vidé de force, il reste allongé sur le ventre tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Dors Stiles »

Et Stiles sent les puissant bras de son mari l'amener jusqu'à son torse et l'entourer amoureusement. Les battements de cœur et le souffle chaud et haché sur sa nuque l'emportent dans le sommeil.

 **I.**

Après le débâcle du Nemeton, celui du Nogitsune et la presque mort d'Allison part un Oni, Stiles avait décidé que s'en était de trop . Il avait donc passé ses examens avec un an d'avance et c'est diplôme en poche et avec l'accord de son père qu'il avait pris l'avion pour l'Écosse. Le Nogitsune lui avait laissé ses souvenirs, sa cruauté et ses talents pour la magie.

Pour passer à autre chose, ne plus être hanté par les cauchemars des actes du Nogitsune et surtout les regards de pitié de la meute et de son père ainsi que leur réticences à le laisser seul ou même avec une seule personne, il faillait qu'il apprenne à contrôler l'étincelle vivant en lui.

C'est sa raison première pour aller en Écosse, ou plutôt l'école de Magie Poudlard. Certes leur magie est différente de la sienne mais le principe reste le même : contrôle et discipline. Ce qui lui manque cruellement. Et il se trouve que le Professeur de Potion et de Défense contre les forces du mal doit une faveur à Deaton. Et donc le Professeur Snape Severus allait devenir son mentor.

De ce que Stiles avait réussi à comprendre, la faveur venait du fait que Deaton est trouvé – il y a deux ans de cela- un antidote à une espèce de serpent qui avait mordu le professeur durant le grand final de la guerre face à Voldemort – un mage noir. Son venin était réputé pour être incurable.

Il profita d'être arrivé quelques jours avant sa rencontre avec Snape, pour se reposer des événements de Beacon Hill et des examens.

Il suivit les conseils de Deaton et médita le matin et le soir, la journée il profita pour faire des longues marches et explorer la région. Étrangement bien qu'il ne prenne pas son traitement médicamenteux il se sentait apaisé, relaxé et son esprit était concentré. Il pouvait sentir la magie partout où il allait et la méditation l'aida a se focaliser, à l'analyser et l'apprivoiser. Les cauchemars étaient toujours présent, toujours aussi vivaces et terrifiant mais il n'avait plus l'impression de se noyer en se réveillant, de suffoquer comme quand il était à BH.

Le dixième jour après son arrivé, en pleine méditation il sentit la magie changeait ou plutôt réagir, seul un « crack » le prévint de l'arrivé d'une personne possédant la magie, puis des pas, puissants et léger – habitué à faire le moins de bruit possible. Le bruit de vêtement se frottant et battant avec le vent de la plaine. Lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent, Stiles ouvrit les yeux confiant de qui il allait rencontrer. Un homme dans la fin de la trentaine se tenait à quelques pas de lui, des yeux onyx intense, un nez qui avait été brisé plusieurs fois et vêtu d'une robe noir élégante sans être présomptueuse. Professeur Snape était exactement comme Deaton l'avait décrit.

Impressionnant et intense.

 **II.**

Son arrivé à Poudlard se fit simplement et discrètement. Il rencontra la Directrice : McGonagall, eut un récapitulatif des règles de Poudlard et de ses responsabilités. Puis Professeur Snape le conduit à leur appartement, car oui ils partageaient un appartement, comme il se doit pour un maître et son apprenti.

Il s'installa dans sa chambre et après une conversation avec Snape sur leur cohabitation puis les cours il s'attaquèrent aux plans pour les différentes classes. Il restait encore deux mois avant que Poudlard ne rouvre ses portes aux élèves. Pendant ces mois, le maître et l'apprenti apprirent à vivre ensemble, leurs habitudes, leurs tempéraments, leurs cauchemars. Ils s'apprivoisèrent mutuellement, Severus découvrit que la magie de Stiles n'avait pas d'actuelle limite comme la sienne du moment où il y mettait sa volonté, qu'il avait un don tout aussi talentueux que le sien dans les potions et qu'il était très méticuleux dans ses recherches. Qu'ils partagent le même sarcasme et humour noir et que ses cauchemars comme les siens sont remplis de regrets, de sang et de démons.

Il apprit également que lorsque Stiles possédait trop d'énergie il perdait le contrôle de ses membres, de sa concentration et sa bouche parlait avant que son cerveau ne puisse la contrôler, ce que lui expliqua Stiles était un symptôme d'une maladie appelé « ADHD » par les moldus.

Chaque matin et soir ils méditaient ensemble, et quand la magie de Stiles s'emmagasiner produisant un surplus, Severus ordonnait à Stiles de créer, de changer, de bouger ou d'imaginer quelque chose – généralement un livre ou objet du quotidien.

Le quinze du mois, Stiles alla à Londres moldu, où il téléphona à son père et Deaton, répondit aux courriels de Scott, Lydia et même Peter. Il en profita également pour faire du shopping, il avait eu l'autorisation de porter ses vêtements au lieu de la traditionnelle robe sorcier et comptait bien en profiter !

Étant considéré comme apprenti, il était assis à la table professoral aux côtés de Severus et du nouveau professeur de botanique Neville Longdubat. Stiles dit de son mieux pour de pas rire de la nervosité du jeune professeur, surtout quand cette nervosité n'est pas dû aux élèves mais à la proximité de Severus.

Severus quand à lui, essayait de retenir sa migraine grandissante. Il dût laisser paraître quelques signes toutefois car discrètement Stiles lui glissa dans les mains une potion pour la migraine. Alors qu'il observait ses anciens et futurs élèves, il remarqua les regards curieux mais aussi appréciateur sur son apprenti. Une bouffée de possessivité s'empara de lui et l'arrêta alors qu'il portait un verre d'eau à sa bouche. Certes ils vivent ensemble, ont une bonne relation et routine, et sa compagnie lui est très appréciable bien qu'un tantinet étrange mais est-il ou aurait-il développé un attachement sentimental envers son premier apprenti ?

Secrètement il observa Stiles qui parlait à présent avec Longdubat sur une espèce quelconque, un corps svelte mais aux muscles développés par des années de sport de course et ses expériences avec son ancienne meute, un esprit vif et calculateur, un visage aux traits fin mais marqué par ses épreuves, des yeux scintillants et pétillants de vie mais gardant des ombres, une faculté d'adaptation remarquable, une loyauté sans pareille, une avidité de comprendre le monde qui l'entoure, une agressivité cruelle et calculée dissimuler derrière un sourire aimable et ses mains, délicate aux doigts long et sûr, des mains qui savent aussi bien tué que sauver. Attirance ? Sans aucun doute.

Attachement émotionnelle ? En cours semblerait-il.

Les jours passèrent et une nouvelle routine se mit en place. Severus et Stiles travaillent en synchro, Stiles absorbe tout ce que Severus lui enseigne tel une éponge. Pendant les cours Stiles est très attentif bien que silencieux, ce qui ne cesse d'étonner Severus c'est l'intransigeance de Stiles dans la salle de cours, son apprenti ne laisse rien passer aux élèves inattentifs. En moins d'une semaine Stiles devint aussi craint que lui durant le cours de Potions.

Quand Severus le lui fit la remarque quelques jours plus tard dans leur quartier, Stiles éclata de rire ! Une fois calme il dit simplement : « Et bien comme ça on aura moins de chaudron qui explose nt en cours ! »

il était rare que Stiles prenne ses repas dans la grande salle, préférant rester dans leur appartement, ou aller directement à la cuisine avec les elfes de maison. Severus quand à lui faisait un effort pour le déjeuner uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa veille amie Minerva.

C'était peut être à cause de leur proximité si intime qu'une tension sexuelle se développa entre eux.

Au départ juste un frisson quand Severus agrippa fermement mais délicatement le poignet de Stiles durant une manipulation pour arranger son mouvement, puis Severus ou Stiles traînant l'autre jusqu'à leur atelier de potion ou leur appartement, des touchés de plus en plus languide, sur les bras, le dos, la nuque... tout était prétexte à se toucher de plus en plus.

 **III.**

Ce dimanche soir, Severus rentre après son dernier entretien avec Longdubat et la vision de Stiles travaillant ses abdominaux en short dans le salon lui coupe le souffle. De sa position le maître de potions voit très nettement le dos et les jambes surélevés de son apprenti, les muscles alternant contraction et relaxation le fascinent. Mais plus encore les cicatrices sur le corps pâle : une marque de morsure sur le flan droit, trois longues et profondes lacérations allant de son dos à son épaule droite, de plus petites balafres sur le bras gauche et droit, quelques brûlures ou acides sur ses cuisses et jambes... et son désir le consume.

Cela fait des années que Severus n'a pas pris d'amant. Son amour pour Lily avait été tel qu'il n'avait jamais regardé une autre femme (ni même voulu une dans son lit) et les hommes qui y avait était ne rester jamais plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Des inconnus ayant pour seul but de satisfaire ses besoins primaires. Rien de plus.

En regardant le mage, ce n'est pas une envie de satisfaction qui l'envahit, mais de la possessivité et de l'affection. Et Severus sût en cet instant que si jamais il laissait la passion les emporter, jamais il ne laisserait le jeune homme partir.

Ce sentiment était bien plus fort que celui qu'il avait jamais pu ressentir pour Lily et cela lui fait tourner quelque peu la tête. Si bien que lorsque Stiles le remarque finalement et se lève pour venir vers lui, ce fut comme si il était déconnecté de son corps.

C'est le contact avec cette peau si fascinante qui le ramène dans le présent. Il vient d'effleurer la morsure.

« Severus ? » la voix tremblante et rauque de Stiles le fit trembler de passion.

« Shh »

Il explore chaque cicatrices du dos de Stiles, analysant la texture de sa peau. Ainsi dévêtit Severus prend plaisir à voir de manière concrète l'effet sur son apprenti. La respiration du lus jeune se fait de plus en plus courte et forte, sa peau se couvre de frisson, et devient encore plus brûlante au toucher,

Severus est un homme égoïste, et son attention ne perd jamais son intensité une fois qu'il déclare une chose ou une personne comme étant sienne.

Alors une fois que ses mains eurent finis cette magnifique exploration, ce furent ses lèvres qui goûtèrent enfin à ce festin.

Stiles tremble entre ses bras et halète et râle quand il laisse courir sa langue sur le bas de son dos, en bon opportuniste, il en profite pour faire glisser lentement le short le long de ses longues jambes l'exposant ainsi entièrement et le rendant complètement à sa merci.

Son prénom est une fiévreuse prière qui s'accroche aux lèvres si tentantes de Stiles.

Fermement il empoigne les fesses musclés et les écartent pour révéler à ses yeux cet endroit si intime. Le cri de surprise de Stiles alors que Severus murmure un sort d'hygiène et de lubrification le fait sourire malicieusement. Severus se lèche les lèvres puis joue de sa langue autour de cette entrée si sensible, Stiles ne peut retenir ses râles purement masculin de plaisir et d'excitation.

«Severus...han han...Sev...s'il...te plaît!»

Comment peut-il résister? Il le pénètre donc de sa langue ses doigts malaxant les sublimes fesse de son apprenti. Le rendant encore plus fou de plaisir. Il continue cela jusqu'à ce que les muscles des jambes de Stiles tremblent et que ce dernier ne manque de s'écrouler. Un hoquet de surprise et la langue et jointe par un doigt avant de se rétracter et Severus se relève et pousse Stiles vers le divan, le faisant se cambrer au dessus de l'accoudoir, les fesses en arrière pour plus d'accès.

Un autre sort de murmuré et très vite Severus reprend la préparation de Stiles, les gémissements reprennent de plus belle et résonnent dans leur appartement, le maître ne lui laisse aucun moment de répit, très vite un doigt en devint deux puis trois et une fois la prostate de son apprenti trouvé Severus de cesse de la masser.

Le spectacle excite Severus au plus haut point, il bande dans son pantalon depuis qu'il a donné un anulingus à Stiles, voir le plus jeune s'offrir ainsi à lui éveille sa possessivité et il le pénètre plus brutalement de ses doigts, répétant le sort de lubrification pour ne pas le blesser. Et faisant crier et hoqueter de plaisir Stiles. Un autre sort et il est aussi nu que Stiles et sa verge enduite de lubrifiant.

« Je veux que tu sois sûr Stiles » sa voix rauque de plaisir résonne dans l'oreille de Stiles « car une fois que je t'aurais pris, je ne te laisserais jamais partir, jamais Stiles. » Stiles gémit de plus belle, complètement excité par cette possessivité. « tu m'appartiendras, et personne ne te touchera, ne te donnera de plaisir, personne Stiles ou je les tuerais ! » et le pire c'est que Severus est tout à fait sérieux, si un homme ou une femme essaye de lui prendre Stiles il emploierait toutes les techniques acquises sous le règne de Voldemort pour les torturer, les tuer et faire disparaître leurs existences.

« Oui...Sev...je veux...te plaît...oui ! »

C'est au tour de Severus de plus pouvoir se retenir et dans un grognement rauque il pénètre Stiles, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Stiles en perd sa voix et ne peut qu'essayer de respirer car Severus est suffisamment bien porté pour stimuler sa prostate sans même devoir la chercher.

Plus tard Severus se promet de lui faire l'amour mais là il veut le posséder. Poser ses marques sur ce corps qui a déjà tant subi pour son jeune âge et imprimer son âme dans celle de Stiles.

La pièce résonne de leur ébat brutal, passionné presque animal, le bruit de leur chair butant, limite claquant l'une contre l'autre à chaque va et vient du maître de potion ne fait qu'augmenter leur excitation. Severus agrippe tour à tour fermement les hanches puis les cuisses de Stiles pour le pilonner avec vitesse et force, imprimant la marque de ses doigts pour des jours à venir et renforçant sa possessivité.

Severus gémit quand l'anus de Stiles se contracta de plus en plus signalant que le plus jeune arrivé à l'orgasme. Il se penche de sorte à ce qu'il puisse parler près de l'oreille du plus jeune et de ce fait s'enfonce encore plus profondément et appuie plus fortement sur sa prostate. Entre deux baiser sur la nuque il grogne « Si bon...Si bon Stiles...tu veux jouir Stiles ? » ce qui lui valut encore plus de contraction autour de sa verge le faisant gémir rauquement contre la peau brûlante offerte à ses lèvres. « C'est ça...c'est ça..vas-y jouit pour moi... » L'encourage-t-il fiévreux de désir avant de mordre violemment Stiles entre sa nuque et son épaule, déclenchant l'orgasme dévastateur de Stiles qui jouit sans même être touché. Severus gronde avec Stiles mais continu à le pilonner à la recherche de sa propre libération, sa magie et celle de Stiles résonne entre elles et s'imbriquent. Jamais de toute sa vie Severus n'a été si sauvage, si hors de contrôle.

« Tu es à moi Stiles.. » siffle-t-il entre les vagues de plaisir et dans un dernier coup de rein s'abandonne à sa petite mort, il peut vaguement entendre Stiles gémir quand il jouit dans le cul du plus jeune.

Il ne se retire pas de Stiles mais se penche et pose son front entre les omoplates de Stiles pour reprendre son souffle et son contrôle. Lascivement il embrasse la peau brûlante et en sueur.

« oh putain...vais pas pouvoir bouger demain... » halète Stiles, faisant rire Severus.

« Heureusement qu'on est en vacances » réplique-t-il.

Avec un dernier baiser il se relève et se retire, son pénis sensible lui arrache un gémissement d'inconfort mais la vue de Stiles complètement ravagé perché sur leur divan, son sperme coulant lentement entre ses cuisses le lui fait vite oublier.

« Magnifique... » murmure-t-il captivé.

« Mmm.. si tu as fini d'admirer j'aurais bien besoin d'aide pour aller à la salle de bain, tu m'as complètement épuisé je peux plus bouger ! » ce qui provoque un nouveau rire chez Severus.

Après ce passage obligatoire à la salle d'eau, Severus installe Stiles confortablement dans Son lit, maintenant le leur et se colle à son dos pour enfouir son visage contre sa nuque.

Il murmure « Pas de retour en arrière possible maintenant, tu es à moi... » et il frotte avec affection son nez contre la peau qu'il chérie tant.

« mmm.. ni compte pas... ça vaut pour toi aussi... » est tout ce qu'a à dire Stiles avant de s'endormir.

 **IV.**

Étrangement ou pas, rien ou presque ne changea en publique à part quelques geste intimes, des baisers volés entre deux classes ou dans les couloirs. La chambre qui était à Stiles devint un bureau/atelier. Et toutes les affaires de Stiles déménagèrent dans la chambre principale. Anciennement celle de Severus.

Cette nouvelle intimité permis aux deux hommes de parler avec une honnêteté troublante et franche de leur passer et expériences. Ne laissant aucun tabou : famille, sexe, violence, acte de meurtre, compassion..bref tout fut exposé à l'autre.

Bien sur quand Stiles appela son père quelques jours plus tard, il lui dit qu'il avait rencontrer quelqu'un et qu'il était à présent en couple. Sans révéler quoique ce soit d'autre. Et Son père s'était empressé de partager la nouvelle avec Mélissa et Scott, et bien entendu toute la meute fut au courant en moins d'une heure.

Tous voulaient rencontrer « cette personne » ce qui fit bien rire Stiles car il savait que Severus était très loin de l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de la personne en question. Plutôt à l'opposé du spectre en fait : homme, plus âgé, ancien espion, professeur, etc... . Il ne fit aucune promesse quand à cette éventuelle rencontre. Et la vie continua.

L'année finit et Stiles décida de rester auprès de Severus et de terminer son apprentissage en Écosse.

Son père comme la meute en fut attristé mais compréhensive et puis Stiles continua sa routine – téléphone, emails tous les quinze du mois. Ce qui les rassura.

Il leur envoya d'ailleurs une photo de lui prise par Severus durant une de ses sorties shopping. Stiles était parti de Beacon Hill en enfant perdu et brisé, c'est un homme confiant et rayonnant qui se révéler à eux sur la photo.

 **V.**

Six mois et demi après la rentrée, Poppy Pomfrey – aussi appelé Pompom- l'infirmière de Poudlard les convoqua dans son bureau.

« Et bien gentlemen, il semblerait que vos magies se soient liés, un événement bien rare de nos jours ! » s'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

« Conséquences ? »

« Oh voyons relax un peu Severus, rien de grave je te l'assure ! Félicitation ! Vous êtes marié ! » chantonna-t-elle heureuse pour son ami et collègue qui a tellement donné pour leur monde et liberté.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, pas plus surpris que ça, une partie d'eux s'en douter déjà, ils pouvaient après tout ressentir et partager leurs émotions ainsi que leurs magies. Ils la remercièrent mais Pompom retint Stiles.

« Pas si vite mon petit, reste un moment s'il te plaît j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. »

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et pratiqua un examen complet sur sa personne.

« Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais... » baragouina-t-elle dans son coin avant de partir vers la réserve et de revenir avec plusieurs fioles de potions.

« Celle-ci comme tu le sais pour la nausée, celle-ci pour les aigreurs d'estomac, celle-ci des vitamines à prendre avant et après chaque repas chacune jeune homme ! »

« Wouah wouah du calme là ! Pompom qu'est-ce que j'ai eu juste ? et oui je sais comment les prendre c'est Severus et moi qui te les fournissons ! »

« Et bien vous allez être parents ! Tu devrais accoucher fin du mois d'août voir en septembre ! Félicitation ! »

« QUOI ! » résonna sa voix et celle de Severus qui était resté à l'attendre dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie.

XX

Allongé sur le lit, Stiles en simple boxer caresse son ventre arrondi avec tendresse et toujours une pointe d'ébahissement. La nouvelle avait été un choc pour lui – pas pour Severus bien entendu – Loup-garous ? Ok. Kanima ? Fais chier mais ok. Banshee? Zombie ? Sorcier ? Prise de tête et nuit sans sommeil à la recherche d'info mais OK ! Un homme pouvant tomber enceint ? Wow... du mal là. Il avait griller Pompom sur le sujet du miracle de cette conception à l'accouchement et quel soulagement d'apprendre que non il n'allait pas accoucher naturellement mais bien par césarienne.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le relaxa encore plus. Son époux, on mari, son âme-sœur est enfin de retour de son rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie.

« Je devrais rentrer tard plus souvent, tu es exquis. » Stiles frémit quand Severus le rejoint sur leur lit. Peau contre peau. Severus s'installe entre ses jambes et joins ses puissantes mains à ses caresses abdominales.

« Tu veux connaître le sexe ? » lui demande-t-il après quelques instants à savourer le contact.

« Pas vraiment, mais je suppose que pour trouver un prénom et faire la chambre c'est plus facile. » son souffle chaud hérisse la peau de son ventre quand il parle.

« Une fille » murmure-t-il avant de gémir, Severus en bon époux lui masse le bas du dos.

« Il va falloir que je te présente à mon père maintenant. »

« Mmm... penses à faire en sorte de lui retirer ses armes avant. »

« Oh ? Le grand méchant Severus Snape aurait-il peur de mon pauvre moldu de père ? » taquine-t-il. « Ah ! » Severus se venge en le mordant à la hanche avant d'atténuer la douleur avec sa langue.

« D'un moldu non, d'un père qui est Shérif, oui. » susurre-t-il avant de poser sa tête sur le côté gauche du ventre de Stiles pour continuer à le caresser.

« Une idée pour les prénoms ? » demande-t-il tendrement à Stiles.

« Ally, Laly, Erie, quelque chose de court et rapide. »

« mm...Ally Snape...Laly Snape...Erie Snape...Ally Snape.. » essaye à voix basse Severus avant de se prononcer. « Ally Erica Snape. » et Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber encore plus amoureux de lui.

 **VI.**

« Alors tu rempiles pour les quatre années à venir ? » lui demande Stiles en remuant lentement une potion pour la migraine.

« Non, je veux me consacrer à mes potions et à la recherche. J'ai continuer à enseigner pour aider Minerva et me racheter suite à la guerre mais enseigner n'est pas ma passion première. » il lève ses yeux et fixe attentivement Stiles. « Je veux être avec toi et voir notre fille grandir à tes côtés. »

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser amoureusement à cette déclaration.

Un éclaircissement de gorge les sépare.

« Bien le bonjour messieurs ! »

« Bonjour Minerva. »

« Bonjour ! »

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous restez pendant ces vacances »

« Non, je kidnappe mon époux et l'emporte à Beacon Hill rencontrer mon père ! »

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, courage Severus et Stiles prend soin de lui, j'ai entendu dire qu'une balle de plomb faisait vraiment très mal ! » plaisante-t-elle en quittant l'atelier.

Severus râle et laisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son mari, Stiles quand à lui est hilare.

XX

« C'est paisible- Aïe ! » crie rieur Severus quand Stiles, faussement fâché le frappe au bras.

« Je suis plus sûr de vouloir te protéger d'un coup... » râle-t-il en bon comédien tout en continuant à marcher vers la porte de la maison où il a grandit.

Le rire de son mari derrière lui, lui donne le sourire.

Il frappe à la porte sans vraiment attendre de réponse, le cruiser de son père n'étant pas garé, haussant les épaules, il tire de sa poche ses anciennes clefs et ouvre la porte. Rien n'a changer. Juste des nouvelles photos – de lui, de ses officiers, de le meute en s'y attardant un peu il peut distinguer six nouvelles têtes- et du mobilier remplacés à cause de l'usure.

« Bienvenue à la casa Stilinski ! Husband mine ! » sourit-il à son mari.

« Charmant » et Severus l'embrasse à perdre haleine.

« Si on inaugurer ton lit ? » a bout de souffle mais avec un grand sourire Stiles tire Severus à lui, ferme d'un sort la porte et le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre d'enfance.

« Sort de silence ? » halète-t-il.

« Non » et Severus le pousse face contre l'oreiller sur le lit. « Essaye de ne pas déranger les voisins » un sort et ils sont nus l'un contre l'autre. Son époux ne perd pas de temps à le baiser et il mord son oreiller pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

(oui c'est la début de la première scène !)

Une heure plus tard ils émergent de leur sieste. Filent à a douche et Stiles décide de préparer le repas. Stiles, dans son cinquième mois, commence à bien s'arrondir et Severus ne cesse de lui répéter à quel point il est exquis. Bien sûr, Pompom les a prévenu que sa grossesse ne se verrait pas autant que celle d'une femme, vu que c'est la magie qui « dirige » pour dire les choses, et donc il peut facilement le camoufler. Un simple glamour fait largement l'affaire quand ils s'aventurent dans le monde moldu.

« Ton père mange avec nous ici ou à la station ? »

« La station je pense... on aura qu'à lui apporter un tupp au moins ça évitera qu'il mange un hamburger ou une cochonnerie du genre. » grommelle-t-il.

« ...il ne va pas m'arrêter ? »

« Sev, je suis parti majeur et vacciner. Non il ne va pas t'arrêter ! » Stiles lève les yeux vers le ciel avant de l'embrasser.

X

La meute est en réunion sur le dernier « cas » surnaturelle à faire parler de lui en ville quand la radio du Shérif crépite.

« Shérif ici Station. À vous. » le Shérif se met quelque peu à l'écart avant de prendre sa radio et de répondre.

« Ici Shérif, parler. »

« Des personnes sont arrivées pour vous Shérif, c'est important. À vous. » Le Shérif, John, soulève un sourcil et échange un regard avec son subordonné et dernier entré dans la meute Parish Jordan. « J'arrive. Terminer. ».

il se tourne ensuite face à Scott et Derek. « On terminera plus tard, de notre côté, on va continuer la surveillance et si cette créature se pointe, on vous contact. Parish en route. »

« Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur donc je ne pense pas qu'ils soient avec le maire ou autre. » commente le jeune député en montant dans la voiture.

« Espérons que ce soit toujours le cas à notre arrivée. »

A peine quinze minutes plus tard, le Shérif se gare devant le poste. Ils sont surpris de ne pas voir Amélia à son poste, au bureau d'accueil.

Son souffle le quitte et il reste figer comme une statue. Tout les députés et Amélia sont attroupés autour de deux hommes. Autour de Stiles. Entrain de parler et de manger ses fameux brownies et cookies. Une tape amicale sur l'épaule le sort de sa stupeur. Merci Jordan.

« Stiles ! » en quelques enjambés, le Shérif embrasse son fils et le serre fort contre lui.

« 'lut Pa ! Besoin de respirer...sérieusement...oxygène.. » c'est en riant qu'il le relâche et le tient à bout de bras. « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais ! Je serais venu te chercher à l'aéroport ! »

« Nan, je voulais te faire la surprise ! Alors ? Surpris ? » lui demande-t-il les yeux pétillants et un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« Agréablement fiston ! » quel soulagement de voir son fils en personne si épanouie et vivace. Il avait eu peur que le Nogitsune ne lui ai prit son fils même dans sa mort. Il en profite pour de nouveau l'embrasser. Son fils est là !

« 'pa, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais vraiment j'ai besoin de respirer ! » se plaint-il en riant.

« ok ok, je te laisse ! Au boulot tout le monde ! Stiles ? Toi et ton ami, dans mon bureau, on sera plus tranquille. »

Le couple lui emboîte le pas. Une fois installé, Stiles attrape la main de Severus et enlace leur doigts faisant ressortir ainsi leur alliance. John est plus que surpris.

« Stiles ? »

« Ah... bon les présentations... Papa je te présente Severus Snape mon mari. Severus je te présente mon père, John Stilinski ou Shérif. »

Attaché aux détails ses yeux se posent directement sur leur main et oui, une alliance et bien là. Bon sang de bon soir, son fils est marié, il a un beau-fils qui à l'age de Peter ou de Chris. Bon dieu... y a que Stiles pour lui faire de tel surprise.

« Bienvenu dans la famille. »

« Merci et enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Depuis quand ? » demande-t-il.

« Officiellement quatre mois. Officieusement un peu plus d'un an. La magie est tout ça, ça complique un peu les choses. » tente de lui expliquer vaguement Stiles. Severus le reprend.

«Magiquement cela fait plus d'un an. Dans les records ministérielles cela fait quatre mois. »

« On en reparlera ce soir papa promis, maintenant mange ton tupp tu veux, je t'ai fais à manger ! Un bon petit plat équilibré et savoureux ! Tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ton cœur ! » John soupira, pas de doute c'est bien Stiles.

 **VII.**

À peine le Shérif pose un pied hors de sa voiture que déjà Scott et Isaac fondent sur lui.

« Hey les gars du calme du calme ! » les deux garçons hument l'odeur de Stiles sur les vêtements du Shérif.

Derek pas très loin derrière les regarde.

« Il est de retour.. » dit-il après avoir sentit l'odeur de Stiles sur Parish.

Parish qui lui répond avec le sourire. « Oui, mais pas seul. Stiles a une très jolie alliance au doigt. » sitôt dit, Scott et Isaac s'exclament : « Marié! »

Jordan éclata de rire avant de filer à l'intérieur voir le reste de la meute.

« Il a prit quelque chose ? » s'interroge Isaac face au comportement de Jordan.

« Mon beau-fils à au moins quinze ans de plus que Stiles... » avoue le Shérif avec une petite grimace.

« Oh ! » rougit Isaac avant lui aussi de partir en fou rire.

« C'est ça c'est ça! En tout cas Stiles invite la meute à manger ce soir, il prévoit un festin et des explications. »

« Parfait » Lydia Martin dit dans l'encolure de la porte, « Il va pouvoir nous aider à trouver cette bestiole et comment la tuer! »

« Tu oublies que son mari n'est peut être pas au courant du surnaturel » dit Kira à la blonde.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup » grommela le Shérif en entrant dans la maison de Derek.

XX

« Tu attends un troupeau de centaure ? »

« Non pire, une meute de loup... aide moi avec la sauce s'il te plaît pendant que je fais la crème. »

Severus l'attrape doucement par la taille et l'attire à lui, l'embrassant sur le front. « Genim, tout va bien se passer, tout ira bien, et ta cuisine est excellente, ils vont se régaler. Alors ne te stress pas, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien pour toi et Ally. »

« Oui je sais...je dois rester calme... » soupire Stiles contre le torse de Severus.

« Je suis là, et au moindre soucis j'interviendrai d'accord ? »

« Mmm...merci, je t'aime Sev. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Stiles se laisse relaxer dans les bras de son mari étrangement apaisé par sa déclaration. Les mains qu'il aime tant caressent tendrement son ventre.

« J'ai hâte qu'elle soit là.. » murmure-t-il.

« Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi. »

Des bruits de moteur approchent. Stiles et Severus échangent un baiser.

« Prêt à rencontrer la meute ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

Stiles sourit de plus belle en entendant Scott crier son nom avant même d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Le couple se détache et Stiles va à la rencontre de Scott, qui ouvre la porte en grand avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de les faire tourner en riant de joie.

« Eh ba ! Quel accueil ! » halète Stiles une fois de retour sur le sol et après avoir été embrasser par les membres de la meute : Scott, Isaac, Melissa, Allison, Chris, Kira, Danny, Lydia, Jackson, Peter, Cora et même Derek.

Severus s'approche et lui entoure la taille de sorte que ses jambes tremblotantes ne le fassent pas s'écrouler à terre.

« Silinski va falloir que tu raconte ce que tu fais en Écosse ! »

« Jackson tu peux plus utiliser Stilinski, c'est Snape maintenant ! » répond-il fièrement.

« Dans tes rêves loser ! » rit le blond.

« Stiles ! on mange quand ! j'ai faim moi ! » réclame Isaac faisant rire tout le monde, même Severus.

 **VIII.**

« Alors l'Écosse ? » demande Allison une fois au dessert.

« Magnifique et terrifiant ! » dit il solennellement en hochant la tête, Severus à ses côtés rit tout bas, puis il reprend. « Au fait félicitation frangin ! J'ai vu que ta meute c'est agrandit ! »

Scott rougit et lui donne son « méga-watt » sourire. « yep ! »

« Moi je suis plus intrigué par ton mari Stiles, où tu l'as trouvé ? » demande Danny en se penchant vers la table comme pour mieux le voir.

« Severus était mon mentor, le professeur de Potion ainsi que de défense contre les forces du mal pour les 6èmes et 7èmes années. Après c'est juste un enchaînement de circonstances ! » sourit-il.

« Le mariage ? » demande cette fois Lydia.

C'est Severus qui lui répond. « Une simple cérémonie avec le Ministre, un échange de vœux et d'alliance. »

« Ouais et c'était surtout pour avoir la paix avec le Ministère, en réalité nos magie se sont liés et 'Pam' on est mariés ! »

« Rare ? » enquiert Peter en même temps que Chris.

« Très très rare ! Seul deux autre couples ont ce genre d'union, l'un étant Merlin lui même, certains disent que c'est le signe que nous sommes âme-sœurs. »

« Vous comptez rester en Écosse ou vous installer à Beacon Hill ? » demande Derek avant de reprendre une bouchée de gâteau.

« Et bien, ça c'est un peu plus compliqué... Sev et moi allons terminer l'année scolaire et ensuite retourné ici ou à Salem. » le couple échange un regard puis Severus serre tendrement en signe de soutien la main de Stiles, Stiles continue.

« Bon alors j'ai une grande nouvelle très ahurissante mais pourtant très très réelle. Alors huh... ok, Papa, tu vas être grand-père dans environ quatre mois d'une petite fille ! »

Silence.

Mouche qui vole, sale bestiole va.

Plus de silence.

« QUOI ? » « Comment c'est possible ? » « Vous avez pris une mère porteuse ? » « Elle va s'appeler comment ? »

Derek ramena l'ordre en sifflant.

« Mère porteuse je suppose, alors qui est le père biologique ? » demande Mélissa en souriant.

« Ah en fait Severus est le père et je suis la mère. Le bébé est en moi. C'est magique à défaut de pouvoir mieux l'expliquer, c'est courant dans le monde magique, les mères porteuses n'existent pas. »

« Minute, tu es enceinte ? » s'exclame finalement John.

« Pourquoi on entend pas les battements de cœur ? » dit Derek.

« Oui papa, et c'est un sort de camouflage. Sev ? »

Severus sortit sa baguette et lança le contre sort. L'effet fut instantané. Un moment ils n'entendaient qu'un battement de cœur le second, un second battement plus faible et rapide rejoins celui de Stiles. Même son odeur changea, reflétant sa condition pour les lycaons.

« Wow frangin c'est... »

« Wow » rit Stiles en s'appuyant contre Severus.

« Le prénom ? » demande presque timidement Cora.

« Ally Erica Snape. »

La voix de tremblante d'émotion ils répètent tous le prénom.

Doucement, Stiles dit : « En l'honneur d'Erica, de toi Allison qui est devenu une de mes meilleurs amies, et de la petite sœur de Boyd, Alicia. » Stiles attrape ensuite une main d'Allison et une de Derek. « J'en ai parler avec Severus et j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de devenir les parrains et marraines de notre fille dans le monde moldu. »

Silence.

Puis un sanglot s'échappe de la gorge d'Allison. Et elle s'agrippe plus fortement à la main de Stiles. Derek a les larmes aux yeux et sourit à pleine dent. Son vrai sourire, pas celui qu'il utilise pour charmer les étranger.

« C'est un nouveau départ, non ? » dit Derek.

« Sans aucun doute. Alors ? »

Les deux hochent rapidement la tête en souriant et riant.

Une fois l'émotion passé, la meute se chamailla en bonne enfant, Stiles s'installa sur les genoux de son mari et relaxa entre ses bras puissants et rassurants.

Il sût que tout allait bien aller, certes ce ne serait pas parfait car rien ne l'est jamais et surtout pas à BH où il y a un Nemeton mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait traîné Scott cette fameuse nuit dans les bois, il sût que tout était exactement à sa place.

 **FIN.**


End file.
